Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale
Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale is the 1st Duchess of Seastone and one of Stromgarde's most prominent political figures. She frequently travels throughout the Eastern Kingdoms on diplomatic affairs and remains active in the restructuring of Stromgarde's House of Nobles. An annointed paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand for over two decades, Melysa has created a chapter of the order in Stromgarde, known as the Order of the Crimson Fist, and served one month as Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Melysa is the eldest daughter of Joren Marwyn and his lady wife, Lizabet McGowen. Following the deaths of her father and elder brother, she became the first female head of house Marwyn. Like many descendants of Strom, she is no stranger to combat and well-trained in the art of warfare, having fought for the Grand Alliance in numerous conflicts against both the scourge and the new Horde. Styles *'Reference Style' - Her Grace, the Duchess of Seastone *'Spoken Style' - Your / Her Grace *'Informal Style' - Melysa Notes: Addressing her as Lady Ashvale has been known to draw her ire as it reminds her of her late husband, and his well-known infidelities. When speaking with Melysa, it is best to simply address her as "Your Grace" ''or "Duchess Melysa".'' Titles and Offices Stromgarde Peerage Stromgarde Offices Appearance A striking woman in her late-thirties, she has the figure of a woman matured. Tall, well-endowed and aged like a fine wine, she is the very image of Arathi nobility. Her sapphire eyes are perhaps her most memorable feature, though they reveal much sadness at times. Her hair is quite long, easily reaching the small of her back and cascading in soft, reddish curls which accent a somewhat pale complexion, common to many highlanders. She tends to favor long, elegant, and richly colored gowns of silk and samite, tailored to accentuate her generous endowments while leaving just enough to the imagination. Save for a lavish diamond necklace fit for a Princess, Melysa seldom wears much in the way of jewels. Though rarely seen in it, she does own a handsomely crafted suit of armor, befitting a woman of her station. Personality A woman of grace and dignity with a good mind for politics and diplomacy, she often attended King Terenas' Court in Lordaeron and handled most matters of her late husband's estate. Once a woman of unconditional kindness, devotion and faith in the Holy Light, her husband's infidelities and the many tragedies she has endured during the last two decades have hardened her heart a great deal. She places high expectations on those who hold positions of influence in both government and military, and does not suffer fools lightly. Loyalty is of paramount importance to her and those who have earned her trust will find no more loyal an ally than Melysa. Contrarily, those who have proven themselves to be disloyal or dishonorable are treated with nothing short of contempt and will rarely be given a chance to redeem themselves. Like all Marwyns before her, Melysa was fiercely loyal to the house of Trollbane and until very recently, patiently awaited Lord Danath's return. She now questions whether or not Danath Trollbane plans to return, and how long she will continue to wait before swearing fealty to Stormwind to ensure the survival of her people. Despite many tragedies and the precarious position in which she now finds herself, Melysa still believes that it is the sacred duty of the nobility to guide and protect the commonwealth and to that end, she continues to live modestly in comparison to other nobles, while using what wealth she possesses to improve her lands, and provide a better quality of life for her people. She has been known to accept refugees from neighboring settlements without hesitation, often providing them with food, shelter and even work where available. Relationships Ethan Ashvale Though she initially loved and respected her lord husband, Lord Ethan was not faithful to her and was known to have fathered a bastard boy with one of his mistresses during a vist to the South. When Ethan returned from Stormwind with another woman's child, Melysa's initial reaction was rage and she is said to have knocked out one of her husband's teeth during the heated argument that followed. The couple eventually reconciled and Melysa attempted to put the matter behind them, but in her eyes, the boy would never be a son to her and his very existence served as a painful reminder of her husband's infidelity. Merridyth Marwyn In keeping with her brother's wishes for his only daughter after his unfortunate demise, Melysa now acts as guardian to her Niece and works to arrange a suitable marriage for the young lady. Varyc Marwyn A distant Cousin of the Countess, the young soldier pledged his sword to the defense of her holdings and was granted a Knighthood in recognition of his service. Wishing to rise higher still, the young man has repeatedly pressed the Countess to make him lord of the holdfast on the border of Alden's Rise. After Karindir Stonewarden's disappearance, Varyc was made Champion of Seastone, and later granted Castle Marwyn. Arryc Blackfyre Melysa has tried to do what she feels is right by offering her late husband's bastard a living at Seastone. Following the Siege of Orgrimmar, Melysa finally reconciled with him and and through her efforts, Arryc was legitimized by Royal decree. Political Relationships As a former Ambassador of Stromgarde and a prominent political figure, Melysa has cultivated relationships with people and organizations throughout the world. Her contacts range from ranking memebers of the intelligence community to key figures in the government of various Kingdoms. Though at times she may pretend to be ignorant of certain matters outside the Arathi Highlands, the woman knows a great deal more than she would have people believe. Allies *Hellissa Brisby *Chaori Ravenshadow *David Blackfyre *Archbishop Caspius I *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Beliefs Still very much a classist, Melysa believes that the appointment of those not born into Nobility to positions of government presents a threat to the stability of any realm as those men and women typically lack the qualities present in those who were bred to rule. While she does believe that change can be a positive thing, she is cautious and insists that such changes must happen slowly and over a period of many years so as not to upset the balance of power and invite chaos. She has greeted Hellissa Brisby's desire for reform in the Arathi Highlands with a mixture of skepticism and enthusiasm, but remains closely involved in the workings of Stromgarde's house of lords in the effort to prevent reforms she feels would be detrimental to the Kingdom's future while it is on such unsteady footing. Faith Like all Marwyns, Melysa has always been a member of the Church of the Holy Light, and after her marriage to the lord of the Ashfort in Lordaeron, Melysa was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand, and would serve the order faithfully in Lordaeron until it was suspended by Prince Arthas before the culling of Stratholme. Melysa is currently a member of three organizations with their roots firmly grounded in the church, and has served as both the elected Grand Knight of the Order of the Crimson Fist and Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Residences and Wealth Residences *Seastone Keep - The seat of the house of Marwyn Wealth Much of her current income is derived from the quarry for which the Marwyns original holdings were named, the local fishermen, sea trade and taxes. With much of the Kingdom in ruin, stone from the Countess' quarry is in high demand and is carted to settlements throughout the highlands. With the recent creation of the Duchy of Seastone, she now holds two silver mines, a gold mine, and a vinyard, however mining operations cannot begin until the spring. Often mocked as the poorest Duchess in all the human Kingdoms, Melysa is no stranger to hardship, and has made the most of a situation many would simply run from. History Early Years Born at Stonegarde in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Melysa was the second child of Joren and Lizabet Marwyn. She was afforded the very finest in education and trained in the arts of combat and warfare like all Stromgarde's high born children. Melysa showed a distinct lack of interest in all things befitting a proper young lady, but took to swordplay like a moth to a flame, much to her lady mother's dismay. Her favorite books were those that told the tales of Stromgarde's gallant Knights and during a conversation at a feast held by her father, Lord Joren was quoted as having said "It would seem I have two sons." It was her father who decided to put an end to her swordplay and insisted she become a proper lady, but Melysa defied him and continued to practice with their master at arms while her father tended to matters of state. By the time she was thirteen, offers for her hand in marriage came from a handful of Stromgarde's Noble houses, but Lord Joren had other plans for his only daughter and after the second war ended, he was certain of the proper course. Marriage and Children Desiring to maintain an individual alliance with Lordaeron after Stromgarde's unfortunate departure from the original Alliance of Lordaeron, Joren arranged a marriage pact between Melysa and the new lord Ashfort, Ethan Ashvale. The pair were married in Melysa's sixteenth year. Her marriage joined the house of Marwyn to the wealthy house of Ashvale, and although the couple hardly knew one another, theirs was not an unhappy union in its beginning. The ceremony took place in Lordaeron and just nine months later, their first and only son, James Ashvale was born. Despite such a promising beginning, times of war made it difficult for the couple to conceive more children and Lord Ethan's many affairs during their son's younger years put a great deal of strain on the marriage. Despite her husband's numerous indiscretions, Melysa remained faithful and dedicated herself to raising their son to be an honorable man. It was rumored that Ethan intended to divorce her and marry Danica Blackfyre. Paladin Defender of Lordaeron At the age of just eighteen, Melysa was formally inducted into the original Order of the Silver Hand at Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, and would serve the order faithfully until it was suspended in Lordaeron by Prince Arthas. After Lordaeron's fall and the death of Uther the Lightbringer, Melysa considered the old Order of the Silver Hand to be dead, and views many of the subsequent re-creations with skepticism. Though the weapon has not seen battle in more than sixteen years, Melysa still owns the ornate warhammer given to her on the day she was anointed at Alonsus Chapel. Though the old Order of the Silver Hand may be no more, Melysa has never forgotten the oath she swore all those years ago, and continues to train aspiring paladins to this day. Tragedy Melysa's later years were marked by tragedy in many forms, beginning with the fall of the Royal house of Menethil, the splintering of Lordaeron's nobility after the formation of the Scarlet Crusade, and the rise of the undead scourge that swept over the land like locusts. Despite repeated attempts to retake the Ashfort, the household was forced to retreat to Ambermill, leaving behind their collection of priceless artwork and the house's treasury, which remained sealed in the Ashfort's vault. Melysa and her family lived as refugees for many months, during which her husband made several more attempts to retake the Ashfort. Lord Ethan was later slain in battle during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. During a final attempt to retake the Ashfort just months prior to the discovery of Pandaria, Melysa's only son, James Ashvale was slain in battle. Like his father, James refused to wait while the forsaken held his seat of power and with less than a hundred men at arms, he stormed the battered castle and was pierced by more than a dozen arrows. Melysa was forced to lead what remained of their household guard on a raid that many considered to be suicidal in order to recover his remains, and prevent him from being risen to undeath. During the raid, Melysa was wounded once by arrow and once by blade, though she continued to fight in spite of her wounds. After recovering her son's remains, Melysa laid him to rest beside his father at Light's Hope Chapel, and spent the next few months recovering from her wounds and mourning the loss of her only child. Affter she recovered, Melysa began a long journey on horseback to the Southern Kingdom of Stormwind. She planned to return to her ancestral home at Stonegarde, though not before acquiring enough swords to guarantee safe passage through Stromgarde, which at the time was being fought over by members of the remaining nobility. Return To Stromgarde After arriving safely in Stromgarde, Melysa learned that the syndicate had slain her brother and most of the few soldiers remained under his command. Saddened by the news and feeling more hopeless than ever, she visited the crypt where Liam Marwyn was laid to rest and said her final farewell to the brother she had not seen in nearly twenty years. Informed of her brother's last wishes, Melysa now acts as guardian to her Niece, Lady Merridyth and has taken personal responsibility for her dowry in the event that a favorable marriage can be arranged for the young lady. With the aid of her Cousin, Varyc Marwyn, Melysa managed to rally what remained of her brother's men at arms and personally led them into battle against the syndicate. Victory was achieved when Melysa convinced the remaining people of Alden's Rise to attack from the East while her own force attacked from the West, trapping the syndicate men in the stone quarry, from which the city of Stonegarde received its name. Immediately after the battle, Melysa Knighted Varyc for his bravery. Stromgarde's House of Nobles Known for her desire to weed out corruption and see the highlands ushered into the future under leadership whose primary concern is the people of the land, rather than the gold that fills their coffers, Melysa dedicated much of her time to speaking with the other remaining Arathi Nobles, lobbying for support with various Alliance organizations and working with the Lady Regent to restructure the house of Nobles. Despite the limited power the house of lords possesses, she feels as though it is the best course of action to ensure the Kingdom's survival during Lord Danath Trollbane's absence. The Spectre Of Rebellion What began with the distribution of a series of treasonous pamphlets known as The Freedom Papers, written by Ranves Darn has become a tenuous situation for those who would see order maintained during times of war. Having learned of the author's efforts to see the contents of the pamphlets preached across the Eastern Kingdoms to those workers who are unable to read them, Melysa has done all that she can to silence the spread of his message on her own lands and urged Hellissa Brisby, whose name was invoked by the author to publicly denounce the contents of the publication. When a man came to Seastone and began reading the pamphlets to the citizens, he was charged with treason and inciting a riot. After being convicted, he was given the opportunity of a full pardon in exchange for information on the true identity of the pamphlet's author. After refusing, his tongue was removed with a hot knife and he was forced to spend the rest of his years in Seastone's dungeons. When a subsequent publication entitled Freedom Rises, invoked her name, she decided it was time for action and spoke out publicly against the pamphlet's author by accusing him of treason and attempting to incite rebellion. Any and all persons found to be in association with the author and the spread of his message on Marwyn lands were interrogated by the Marshal of Seastone and subsequently put to death. For a time, Melysa suspected that Duchess Brisby herself endorsed the author, but such suspicions were put to rest when Brisby informed her that a statement from house Ravenshadow had been issued to advise the would-be rebels of the futility of their actions. The Order of the Crimson Fist Melysa has worked to establish a small chapter of the Silver Hand in Stromgarde, known as the Crimson Fist, and comprised entirely of paladins from the Arathi Highlands. The order was featured in the Stormwind Herald's eighth issue. Despite her misgivings, and after much encouragement from the Bishop of Stromgarde, Melysa was eventually elected to serve as Grand Knight of Stromgarde and represent the order at the Congregation of the Silver Hand. The Siege of Orgrimmar With the Alliance preparing for a siege and the Darkspear rebellion in full swing, a number of groups within the Grand Alliance have called meetings to discuss strategy. The War Council - 8/26/623 K.C. Melysa attended the war council headed by Baldrec Ashcroft on August 26th. where after setting aside their many differences, it was decided that those leaders present would assemble their troops at the ruins of Tiragarde Keep in preparation for an assault on various Horde targets in Durotar. Melysa ordered Sir Varyc Marwyn to assemble one third of Seastone's forces and prepare for the journey to Durotar. Unwilling to risk losing her holdings to another syndicate attack, the bulk of the Countess' forces would remain in Seastone. Meeting In Dalaran - 8/27/623 K.C. When Bishop Luther Alburton summoned various leaders to Dalaran to discuss similar plans, Melysa gladly attended on behalf of the Arathorian Coalition in the hope of acquiring additional military intelligence. Somewhat insulted by the beginning of the Bishop's speech, she remained seated, listening until the Bishop began to talk of signing a treaty and electing military officers for the campaign against Garrosh Hellscream. Deciding that nothing useful would come of the meeting, the Duchess then excused herself and returned by portal to Stormwind. A day later, she was invited to a second gathering by the Duke of Rockvale, Tenevus Stromheart. Cutting Off the Supply Lines (Event) Acting on the information her scouts had gathered after assessing the Kor'Kron supply lines, Melysa planned to ambush a large, heavily-guarded caravan bound for Orgrimmar. On the night of September 4th, 623 K.C. an elite force under her command comprised of members of the Arathorian Coalition, the Seventh Vanguard, the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the League of Lordaeron, the Kul TIras Marines and a handful of other organizations under the banner of the Grand Alliance lay in wait for the caravan to pass through the Northern Barrens. The intelligence provided by Seastone's scouts proved to be only partially accurate when it was discovered that the Kor'Kron escort included not one, but three Kor'Kron Officers, and a large force of armored riders. Melysa ordered the Alliance force to carry out the ambush, riding out with the main force and her own men-at-arms to bring the wagons to a halt upon the road while two other groups attacked from the East and West. To close off their retreat, the fourth group attacked from the South, forcing the orcs to defend themselves from all sides. While Melysa's tactics proved quite effective, the Alliance force soon discovered that the Kor'Kron were prepared to die to protect their cargo, and a bloody battle ensued. Well-organized as they were, the Alliance managed to cut down more than twenty of the Kor'Kron riders without suffering a single casualty, and only a handful of wounded. Melysa quickly became a target once the Kor'Kron's Commanding Officer, Kriegar Spinebreaker discovered she was in command of the operation and ordered his soldiers to bring him her head. A blow from an orcish axe to her horse's neck brought down both horse and rider, pinning the Duchess beneath the beast and causing a devastating injury to her left leg and knee. It was Kriegar Spinebreaker who proved to be the finest warrior among the Kor'Kron, defeating two Alliance Champions in single combat and severely wounding both. After defeating both challengers, the Commander turned his attention back to Melysa, intent on finishing the job his soldiers had started. Despite numerous wounds, Spinebreaker managed to reach Melysa and engage her in single combat. Already wounded, she was forced to use the Light to dull the blinding pain in her left leg, allowing her to defend herself against the Kor'Kron Commander and by the Light's grace and the aid of her allies, finally managed to slay him in single combat before collapsing on the field. Down, But Not Out Despite being informed by Doctor Augustine McPherson that the break in her left femur and the shattered knee below it would effectively end her involvement in the siege effort, Melysa refused to give up so easily. With her left leg now in a cast, she appointed her Cousin, Sir Varyc Marwyn to serve as Field Commander in her stead and spent her recovery in Dalaran. After being transported via portal to Dalaran, Melysa underwent a second round of healing from fellow Arathi paladin, Laurana Lightfaith. While Lightfaith was able to speed up the recovery process a good deal, her recovery took a number of weeks, during which time, Melysa underwent physical therapy. The Congregation of the Silver Hand Though Melysa rarely attended meetings of the congregation in the past and openly opposed the former Grand Knight's use of its Knights in a campaign she believed was for his own personal glory, her return to the congregation in the aftermath of the campaign came out of her desire to see if it could indeed be salvaged. On the night of September 24th, 623 K.C. Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp personally nominated her to serve as Grand Knight, much to Melysa's surprise and that of her peers. What followed was a lengthy election process, and after three consecutave rounds of voting, Melysa was elected by a narrow margin to serve as Grand Knight. The decision seemed to displease several peers, who subsequently abandoned the Congregation and lent further credence to her suspicion that the organization was little more than another political vehicle. The Road Ahead Despite her injury, Melysa continues her daily regimen of physical training in the hope that she may one day recover the full range of movement in her knee. Many have urged her to continue serving the Church of the Holy Light and its paladins as both an mentor and a tactician, but Melysa plans to put most her effort into Stromgarde's Order of the Crimson Fist, an organization which she personally started. She plans to open the order to monks, priests, and warriors who wish to undergo paladin training, and ensure that its new generation of aspirants are properly trained. Duchess of Seastone The recent split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius divided the Kingdom in half from East to West, leaving Hellissa Brisby to serve as regent in the East, while Mathilan Lionblood holds Stromgarde City and the Western half of the highlands. Unfortunately this left Seastone under the part of the Kingdom in Lionblood's control. Melysa was outraged by Antonius' willingness to give up half the Kingdom to a faction known to have threatened the lives of many of the Kingdoms nobles, and considered the move both cowardly, and treasonous to the house of Trollbane. Unwilling to be ruled by anyone but a Trollbane, Melysa used her considerable influence within the house of Nobles to call for an emergency session that would create the Duchy of Seastone, and annex all the unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise, known as Silverbrook. The acquisition of two silver mines, and the large gold mine just across the border of Alden's Rise has strengthened her position somewhat, and ensured Seastone's survival for at least another generation, but for Melysa, yet another difficulty exists. The need for an heir if her niece should prove unwilling to rule in her stead. With a new title and more than 106,000 acres of land, Melysa hoped to find a favorable match with a husband capable of raising an army to defend her lands from the Alterac Syndicate or would-be tyrants, should the need arise. Unfortunately, her age may make it difficult to arrange such a marriage, and concerns as to whether or not a 39 year-old woman is even capable of conceiving another child only add to such difficulty. Nonetheless, Melysa is determined to prove those who would doubt her wrong. Despite her recent acquisitions, Melysa is frequently mocked as the poorest Duchess in all the human Kingdoms, and many of her advisers have urged her to simply become a vassal of Stormwind, rather than wait for Danath Trollbane to return--which many seem to doubt will ever happen. Harlow's Folly On the morning of December 20th, 623 K.C. a large syndicate force under the command of Lord Darius Longshadow was allowed safe passage into the town of Alden's Rise by way of Seagarde, arranged through a deception carried out by Edwyn Harlow IV. Harlow's treason was exposed by Sir Varyc Marwyn when he was escorting the Lady Merridyth to the ship that would carry her to Stormwind so that she could attend the formal wedding reception for Arryc Ashvale and his new bride. With less than 40 men, Sir Varyc was ambushed on the way to the port, and a long, bloody battle ensued. With more than thirty dead and just as many wounded, Seastone's Champion was ordered by Lady Merridyth to claim Sanctuary in the Chapel at Alden's Rise. Though the pair safely arrived at the Chapel, Longshadow broke sanctuary and Sir Varyc was slain in cold blood just ten feet from the altar. What followed was a swift, and ultimately successful response by the Duchess and her allies, resulting in the death of Marius Longshadow, and the capture of both Edwyn Harlow, and Tabitha Dunham. Unfortunately for the Duchess, Longshadow's elder brother Darius and his men are presently marching West to lay siege to Seastone Keep. The Duchess and her allies are currently preparing themselves for what will surely be the final battle in a long conflict that has spanned generations. The Siege of Seastone The Siege of Seastone Keep took place on Friday, January 17th in the year 624 K.C. It was a long and brutal affair that resulted in the deaths of nearly all of Seastone's men-at-arms, and heavy losses to their allies as well. Ultimately, the Duchess and her allies prevailed, and Darius Longshadow remains a prisoner at Seastone Keep after his men were put to the sword. Melysa promptly rewarded those who came to her defense with land, and honorary titles. The Future of the Congregation of the Silver Hand Offended by the very notion that paladins should operate independently of the Church as was the case with the Independent Paladin Assembly, Melysa has drafted and submitted a proposal that calls for the reformation of the Congregation, and the creation of The Order of Saint Uther. The proposal is currently being reviewed by the Council of Bishops. Coat of Arms Trivia *During a heated argument in the early years of their marriage, Melysa struck her lord husband, knocking out one of his teeth. Lord Ethan told his men that he'd lost the tooth in a melee. *Despite her stoic facade, when under the influence of spirits, Melysa can be quite bitter and resentful. *Her hatred of the forsaken is rivaled only by her hatred of those who have profited from the devastation of Lordaeron and her own Kingdom of Stromgarde. *Though it is seldom seen, Melysa bears a scar just below her left collar bone, where she was pierced by an arrow during the raid she led to recover her son's remains. *Melysa personally commanded the remains of her brother's troops during the battle for Stonegarde, achieving victory against the Alterac Syndicate and driving them from Marwyn lands. *Despite a potentially debilitating injury sustained while commanding an operation in the barrens and being told she would never take to the field of battle again, Melysa has stubbornly begun physical therapy with the intent of proving her physicians wrong. *Unwilling to be ruled by anyone that was not of Trollbane blood, Melysa recently used her considerable influence within the house of nobles and the Regency Council to make Seastone a Duchy, and annex the unclaimed land to the West of her holdings. *Despite all her efforts to secure another favorable marriage, at the age of 39, Melysa remains a widow, and after the death of her son, her niece, Merridyth Marwyn was made first in the line of succession to the Duchy of Seastone. Many believe that she will never marry again, due to the fact that it would be difficult for a woman her age to conceive another child. Quotes "Never let an enemy know your true feelings." To Hellissa Brisby. "The collective wisdom of one's peers is a resource often overlooked by those who lack humility." To her squire. "The forsaken are no better than the scourge that spawned them and they should all burn in holy fire." To her Niece, when speaking of the assassination of Prince Gallen Trollbane. "Pay no mind to this talk of reform and equality for the commonwealth. I will never allow the destruction of this Kingdom's nobility so long as I draw breath." To another Arathi noble while speaking of the Freedom Papers. "Nothing would please me more than to stand by and allow our enemies to destroy one another without a single alliance life lost, but that, my friends is naught but fantasy. The fact remains that the horde rebellion alone is not enough to end Hellscream's reign. Without the Grand Alliance, there will be no victory against Hellscream. Make no mistake... I have no appetite for this war, having lost so many I love to such conflicts. Yet there are some wars that -must- be fought and this is one of them. We cannot afford another Theramore." Melysa addressing the recent war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar. "I have lost my appetite for war... I had hoped to retire from the field of battle, and yet even I cannot help but wonder how long these atrocities will be allowed to continue before we -must- admit that the time for action has already passed. I know very well what the forsaken are capable of. They drove us from my lord husband's lands, slew my only true born son when he attempted to take back the Ashfort, and slaughtered thousands without mercy. Where some of you are mistaken is in your belief that they are somehow stronger than we. With proper planning, and the support of all the orders present in this room, the Light's faithful -can- and -must- deliver a blow to these unholy abominations that will shake the very foundations of Lordaeron. Not out of vengeance, but out of necessity and in the name of JUSTICE. I don't know about the rest of you, but Long ago, I swore an oath to vanquish evil -wherever- it may be found, and to die for the Holy Church if need be." To the Second Congregation of the Silver Hand on January 4th, 624 K.C. Gallery Melysa Bio.png|A Visual Reference For Melysa MelysaMarwyn.jpg|Wearing her old armor Melysa09.jpg|Enjoying the warm, Stormwind summer Melysaprofile.jpg|Another of her older gowns Melysa and Karindir.jpg|Seen with Sir Karindir Stonewarden, Champion of Seastone Lady Melysa.jpg|Seen wearing the elegant pandaren gown and matching necklace gifted to her by Hellissa Brisby Melysa04.jpg|Enjoying a walk in the gardens at Stormwind Keep MelysaPractice.jpg|Melysa Marwyn during training War Council.jpg|Melysa attending the war council in preparation for the siege of Orgrimmar Melysa In Alliance Armor.jpg|The Countess addressing her soldiers as they prepare to set out for the Barrens MMA1.png|Melysa's personal coat of arms Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Marwyn Category:Human Category:Monks Category:Order of the Crimson Fist Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Politicians Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:Duchy of Seastone Category:Paladins